Unconcious love
by FallenMagic
Summary: When Liz has an accident, she is made to question the reality of aliens existing. Are they real or was it all her imagination? If so then what about her an Max?


**Unconscious Love**

There is just something about Max Evans that makes me forget even myself. When I'm around him, the world ceases to exist. A look into his soulful brown eyes and I'm lost.

You see I love Max Evans. The first time I saw him, getting of the school bus with Isabel in third grade at Roswell Elementary, I knew he was that special someone. The day he saved my life by dissolving the bullet in my stomach was the day I let myself fall. And the great thing about him is that he caught me as I fell.

Now this might seem like the fantasies of a delusional person, but I can assure you it's not. I'm Liz Parker and I'm sixteen years old, and the day I died was the day I fell in love.

****** 

Everything in my life was going great…well as great as it can go when you know three aliens. And the funny thing was I was in love with one. Yes, Max Evans was an alien. That was how he was able to save my life in the Crashdown that day.

By saving my life, he risked his and his family's life. He put his life in my hands. In our hands -- Alex, Maria, and me to be exact. I guess he always knew that I would eventually tell them. Maybe he wanted me to. I don't know, nor do I care. All I know is that then, in that moment, we were happy. Sure, everything was not as clear-cut, but I liked where I was.

Have you ever felt that you were sinking when you were actually floating? Have you ever loved someone so deeply that you forgot reason or logic? That was what it was like for Max and me. At least until _she_ came. His destiny.

She came and our lives fell apart. Moments of happiness were replaced by doubt, fear, and suspicion. That was what life had become for us. Always looking over our shoulder for the enemy we couldn't even name. 

I hated Tess. I hated her for ruining my chance at love. Everything fell apart** when she came to Roswell. The FBI finally caught up to us, Pierce captured Max, and we didn't know how to find him. The agony of not knowing was killing me inside, and I knew Max was afraid. I wanted to run to him and soothe him, but I had no idea where to look.**

When Max was finally saved and the FBI unit demolished, I hoped that our lives would return to normal. I should have known that nothing has been normal since that fateful day at the Crashdown. May 14 it finally came crashing down. 

That was the day they learned of their destinies--the day I left him on the rock formation. It'snot like I'm Saint Elizabeth Parker or anything, but how could I compete with destiny? How could I keep him close to me knowing there was someone else for him? And so, I let him go.

*****  

He still comes here everyday and sits in the same booth with the same people. The only difference is that Alex, Maria, and I don't join them very often. It still hurts more than we care to admit.

I feel his eyes follow me around the café. I try to avoid his looks, but at times find myself lost in his eyes. Why doeslife have to be this hard? Why did Tess ruin my life?

I try to shake these thoughts out of my head. What use is it to go there? I am grateful that my shift is almost over and I can leave and not have to face them.

I head out as soon as finished, not really knowing where I am heading. I walkonly a block before I hear him behind me. 

_Go away!_ I tell him silently. I am in no mood for his apologies. Still I can feel him behind me, following me.

"Liz!" He calls out. I consider not pausing but I can't help myself. His voice is so captivating. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to look into his eyes again.

I turn around but don't say anything, keeping a look of nonchalance on my face. "Hey Max." I greet him casually.

"Liz, I have to talk to you."

"I don't have time."

"Please." His voice was begging, pleading with me, and I felt my resolve crumble. He sawthe resignation on my face and hurriedon. "We can make it work."

Okay, that was new. Usually it started offwith 'I'm sorry Liz',which only led to me walking away. This time I stayed.

"This destiny thing…I don't believe. IfI don't remember my past life, how can I remember my past lover?" he asked.

"Max, she's your destiny…" I said,lamely.

"But I chooseyou! I chose you the day I saw you atRoswell Elementary!" 

My heart soared with those words, and yet there was heaviness there. There was a reason I walked away that day, a reason, which still holds true. 

"I can't compete with destiny. Not again…not now. You are supposed to be with someone else. How can I forget that?" I asked.

"There is nothing to forget! We choose our own destiny. Even Tess is aware of it! She chose Kyle, I chose you!"

I shook my head sadly. "I wish I could believe that!" 

I turned and walked away, my head bowed,noteven looking up when I reached the road. I didn't see the car speeding towards me, until it hit me.

The searing pain hitme with a force,and mybody ached in an agony I wasn't evenaware existed. In the next, second I went numb from the pain. I heard Max scream my name as he rushed towards me. I felt so cold. 

"Max?" I called out weakly, as everything went hazy.

"Liz! Liz!" he cried frantically. I felt his hands on my body and a slight heat; just like that day I got shot.  "Look at me! You have to look at me!"

I smiled slightly at the irony of the situation. "Just like before…"

I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Maria, but I couldn't be sure. It sounded so far away. A fog seemedto invade my vision, and I felt as if I was being pulled towards it. I tried to fight it, but couldn't.

"Max…it's calling me…"

"No! Stay with me Liz! Work with me! I need you to help me heal you!"

"I choose you too!" I whispered as I felt myself being pulled in by the haze. 

***** 

The first thing to hit me was the dull ache in my head. I struggled to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. Everything looked so hazy and bright through my half open eyes. There was an insistent beeping near my head. It was very irritating and made the ache in my head increase. I wanted to reach out and shut it off, but my hands were too heavy to do so.

"Oh my god! She's awake!" I heard Maria cry out.

_Awake? Of course, I am awake? Why is she making it such a big deal? And what are Maria and Alex doing in my room?_] I wondered, still not having any idea what had happened.  

I finally forced my eyes open. At first, the light hurtmy sensitive eyes and I had to squint a little. Then I noticedthe doctors, my parents, and all the beeping machines around me. 

"Liz!" My mom's voice called out. "Liz honey, do you know where you are?"

I nodded, finally recalling everything. _Of course, I remember. I got hit by a car!_

"You're lucky the gun shot didn't kill you!" Maria told me, the worry apparent in her eyes.

My eyes went wide. _A gun shot? I got hit by a car! Not a gun shot! Max saved me when I got shot!_ My mind screamed.

"Shot?" I croaked. My voice wasdry and weak, as if it had not been in used for a while.

"You do remember don't you?" A doctor askedme.

"Liz, at the Crashdown, you got shot in the stomach…" Alex hinted.

"No. Max saved me…" I whispered to them, confused.

"Max?" My mother asked, looking confused.

"No sweetie." My dad addedgently. "Maria called an ambulance. You'vebeen in a coma for three weeks now. You almost died."

My head wasswimming at these facts. _Coma? Three weeks?_ How can it be? Max healed me! And if it has been three weeks then…then Max and Isabel, Michael and the aliens…

"She's just disoriented right now. It happens, it is to be expected." The doctor told my parents. "Let her rest right now."

Although my mind was wide-awake with these new facts, my body seemed very tired. I feel myself getting drowsy. _I wonder if Maria knows what's going on. Maybe it's a new plan…_ I thought before I drifted off.

****** 

It was two day later before Maria and Alex were allowed to visit me. Two days later when I could speak for a while before getting tired. It was two days of utter turmoil and confusion. My parents kept on trying to explain what had happened, showing me newspaper clippings but my mind refused to accept any of it. I knew Max had saved me by dissolving the bullet in my stomach, and this time I was hit by a car.

So, when Maria and Alex finally came to see me, I felt relief. They would know! They were there. They knew all about Max, Isabel, and Michael. I was in for disappointment.

"Hey chica!" Maria chirped as she placed the huge bouquet of flowers by my bedside. Alex gave me a hug.

"Hey!" I smiled at them, but my eyes wandered to the door, looking for the others. Maria noticed it at once.

"Who are you looking for? Made any new friends we should know about?" she teased.

I laughed for the first time since I had woken up. "No, just looking for Max. Where is he?" I asked.

Alex frowned. "Max?"

"You know, hunky alien boyfriend, whose sister you date!" I told him, thinking he was kidding.

"Umm…Liz? Are you sure the bullet didn't affect your brain?" Maria asked. "What are you talking about? Your boyfriend's name is Kyle! Kyle Valenti!"

"Kyle?" I asked, frowning. "No I broke up with him ages ago!"

"And you didn't tell me?" Maria asked incredulously.

"Of course you know! I broke up with him to date Max! He's my soul mate! He saved my life Maria! You were there! And how are you forgetting Michael?" I asked her. "And Isabel!" I asked Alex.

"Okay Liz! You must be really tired!" Alex said, laughing weakly. "Me and Isabel Evans? You know I only worship her from afar! The day I date her is the day hell officially freezes over in Roswell High!" ****

"And how can you even think I'd date that…that…jerk Michael Guerin!" Maria proclaimed.

Now I was frantic. _What was happening? Did someone mind warp them? Tess maybe?_ "Guys! Don't joke! Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess are all aliens; Max saved my life when I got shot. We fell in love—Max and me, you and Michael, Alex and Isabel! But I broke up with Max because his mother from the other planet told him Tess was his destiny…any of this sound familiar?" I couldn't get it!

"Alex…do you think we should call a doctor?" Maria asked him.

Alex nodded. "I think we should!"

"Alex! Maria!" I looked them both in the eye. "I. Am. Not. Crazy."

"Of course you're not!" Alex quickly said.

"No, you are just ranting about aliens and your bio lab partner, Max Evans being your soul mate!" Maria added. "Of course you're not crazy!"

"I couldn't have…you know…imagined it all?" I asked, panicking. How could all that seemed so real be so fake?

"Maybe when Max used to sit here and talk to you…you kinda related it to your dreams?" Maria rambled. My head snapped up.

"Max used to come here?" I asked her. "Why didn't you tell me? Why? How?"

"It slipped my mind?" she asked weakly. 

"Maria! Spill! This is the love of my life we are talking about here! My soul mate! I could NOT have dreamed him up!" 

"Max…Max was there at the Crashdown that day…" Maria began, with a pained look in her eyes. "And when you got shot, he was the first to rush to you…"

She broke off with tears in her eyes. Alex hugged her and picked up where she left off. "He was the one who probably saved your life… he applied pressure… I don't know what he did but he was the one who asked Maria to call for an ambulance. Deluca here was too freaked to do anything." Alex told me with a smile.  ****

Maria punched him lightly, sniffling. "Hey, my best friend just got shot! How was I supposed to react?"

"Anyway, Max was here almost everyday and he sat with you and just…talked."

"Where is he?" I asked hoarsely. 

"Outside. He wanted to come in and see you but the doctors wouldn't let him. So, he went home. Liz he was here since morning…" Maria trailed off.

I nodded, suddenly feeling as if the world was spinning crazily. What was happening? "Tell him I want to meet him. Tomorrow?" I told them.

Alex nodded. "Sure. Will do."

Maria stood up. "I think we should let you rest now. The quicker you get home, the better."

I nodded, in my own thoughts. I watched silently as my friends headed out thedoor. Before they left, I whispered so only they could hear, "He chose me you know. He chose me over destiny."

***** 

The next day, the minutes stretched into hours. Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace as I waited for Max. I didn't even know if he would come. I mean I barely knew him…so the others say. But even though whatever I remembered had been a dream, I feltas if I knew Max Evans.  Alien powers or not, the fact remains that he saved my life. 

I heard a timid knock on the door, and Max peeped in. "Can I come in?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and gestured him in. "Of course."

He came and sat down nervously on the chair, placing the flowers he brought next to me. I breathed them in. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. How are you doing? You had everyone worried."

"I'm doing okay now. Still very tired and sore but I'll survive…" I told him with asmile.

We sat there staring at each other for a while, not sure what to say next. _Okay, awkward silence! Liz say something_ "So…I hear you were here everyday, Max." 

He ducked his head, embarrassed. "So they told you?"

I laughed a little. "Yes. Yes they did." I paused and touched his hand. He looked up in surprise. "Thank you. For everything…"

"I couldn't let you die…" he told me.

I fell in love with him all over again. He was just as I remembered. Maybe he wasn't an alien, but I knew he was my soul mate. I had known since I saw him. 

"I think…" I began not knowing how to tell him. "I think I came out of the coma because of you."

Max looked surprised. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

I paused for a second, biting my lip. "Because it was you…" ****

Max suddenly smiled a little. I don't know what possessed me to say what I said next, but I had to let it out. 

"I love you Max." 

He looked at me in utter surprise. 

"I have since I saw you… I had…this dream about you while I was in a coma." I shook my head laughing. "Actually it was about us. All of us. You, me, Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Alex. It was weird. In it I knew you, loved you and maybe I'll tell you about it someday…but Max…when I woke up…I asked for you. I feel as if I still know you just as well…"

I broke off, expecting Max to run screaming from the room, but he just held my hand and gazed at me lovingly. "Maybe it was because while you were sleeping I told you stuff, about me. About how much I love you…"

"What?" I asked, not believing him.

"I love you Liz. Have ever since I can remember." Max told me.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked.

"Why didn't you?" He asked smiling shyly.

I laughed. "It's a boy's job to ask a girl out!"

Max grinned. "It's a tough job, especially if it's a girl you love."

I could only grin madly at that. It felt weird knowing so much about him, when he didn't even, in reality, talk to me. But I guess that just helped us get closer.

It felt so good and so right to sit there with him while he held my hand, talking about everything we could think about. I considered telling him my dream but then decided not to. After all some stories are better left untold.

*****  

I picked up my journal and contemplated what to write. Max had just left, and I was sitting in my balcony staring at the stars like I had doneso many times before. It had been about a month since I leftthe hospital and Max and I were together. Maria constantly told me that we gave each other 'soul mate' looks and I couldn't help but laugh at that. ****

I smiled to myself as I thought about her latest fight with Michael. They had a knack for arguing about anything and everything. Max and I placed bets on how soon they'll hook up. Even Isabel started warming up to Alex and us now. She is quite like the girl I saw in my dreams. I wonder how that is possible. Maybe Max mentioned it while he talked to me.

As I lay in bed that night, falling fast asleep, I wentthrough what I wrote in my mind. 

_Today's December 5and I'm Liz Parker. Life seems to be going great. So far, there are no aliens, no FBI unit, and no destiny. Max and I finally have the relationship I dreamed about. The one in which we can be together with no strings attached. _

_At times, I can't help but tense up when a new transfer student comes in, but thenI have to laugh at my absurdity. After all, there are no aliens, so no Tess either. So, things look good so far. And who knows, maybe this time around we'll do things right…_

THE END


End file.
